My queen
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Ichigo is chosen to marry the King of his country only to run away and be brought back. But with dealing with Ichigo's twin and other's wanting the tiger. Neko's, Yaoi


**I don't own bleach but if it's for sell please tell me. Happy grimmichi day! This story is going to have Yaoi lemons and a lot of other stuff I haven't decided yet. **

The small boy panted loudly as he hide behind a large rock scared out of his mind. He was shaking thanks to the fact that his cloths barely covered his body and was rather thin, meant to show off most of is thin body. Tears formed in his eyes as he heard the sound of dogs. He pulled his knees to his chest making himself as small as he could. It had been like this for months now ever since his father said seven little words. "I'm sending you to marry our king…" More was said after that but he didn't hear. Rumors have been going through the whole kingdom about how mean and curl the king was. IT was said that he put a man in the dungeon for just looking at him wrong. So that night he left with only the clothes on his back. Not even an hour later they were on his trail trying to bring him back.

"He's over here!" Someone yelled making him get up and start running. Soon he found himself at a dead end, a cliff with a 30 foot drop into a sea of fire. He turned around seeing around ten men in front of him, their ears standing straight up and teeth out ready to attack. The boy hissed his ears flat agents his head.

"Just give up and come with us I'm sure the king will forgive you for running." One said as he took a step closer, only to make the boy take a step back. Without a thought he turned to try and jump only to have hands on him pulling him away, when he tried to struggle only to have everything go black.

:3

"My king we have reserved a message that your men have captured your runaway queen." A servant said to the man sitting on a large golden chair.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." A smile formed on his face as he pulled out a picture he had been hiding. The teen in the picture had bright orange hair slightly long for a male stopping around his shoulders, honey brown eyes and a smile sweet smile on his face. However the one thing that stood out the most was the tiger ears that sat on top of his head. Tigers were very rare making the king want him more. "My sweet Ichigo," He said then put the picture back not wanting anyone to see him showing weakness. As soon as he put it away there was a knock at the door. "Come in," He said in a demanding voice as a servant walked in. "What is it?"

"Um… The trackers should be here in a few minutes with your queen." She said her face to the ground.

"Once he is here he is to be cleaned, dressed and fed after all that lock him in our room. Make sure there is no way for him to escape. I have lost him once he will not get lose him again."

"Yes my king," She said then left leaving the king to his thoughts. A grin formed on his face at the thought of his queen waiting for him in his bed.

"I might as well get to work." He said as he got up and walked over to the double door pushing them open, the only thought on his mind was his queen waiting for him as he slowly moved to his office.

:3

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes; he tried to rub them only to see that they were tied in front of his alone with his legs. "Looks like he's awake,"

"Where here anyway so it doesn't really matter anymore," He said as a huge castle came into view. Ichigo started struggling making the silk sheets cute into his wrist. "Hey stop that, the king will be very unhappy if he sees your hurt." The tracker said as he grabbed is wrists. The tiger saw five servants waiting for them small smiles on their faces.

"Welcome my queen," They all said at the same time. Ichigo was then handed to them as the trackers when back to working on other things. The first thing they did was until his legs so that he would be able to walk without a problem. Two servants when on each of his sides as one walked behind him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"The king told us that once you had arrived you are to be given a bath, dressed and fed." She said once they walked into a large room. Inside was a large bath tub that looked more like a swimming pool with water coming down like a water fall. The room with filled with the smell of vanilla and strawberry making him blush. He felt the silk on his wrist being undone alone with his cloths being pulled off. He didn't even bother trying to fight, there was no way the king would let him get away again beside he was covered in filth and could use a good bath. Ichigo was then led over to the water and told to sit in the water. He quickly went under getting his whole body wet. Once he sat up the servants started washing his hair turned it to the bright orange it once was. After that was done they cleaned his body and wrapped towels around his body and led him out of the room and into a very large bedroom. The bed it's self-looked like it could fit ten people and was covered in silk sheets. He watched as one of the maids walked over to a door at the corner of the room and walked inside, only to come out a moment later with what looked like a see-through night gown. He blushed while they dressed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the night gown covered everything he would rather not have other people see. "We'll be right back with something for you to eat. There are guards waiting outside the room if you need anything while we're gone." They said as they bowled and left. Ichigo looked around the room seeing that everything in the room were different shades of blue. The tiger walked over to the bed and sat down. As soon as he sat down there was a knock at the door. It opened a moment later to see the same servants walking in each holding a plate full of food where were set on the table, after that they left without a word.

:3

"How are things with my queen going?" The king said as he red through and signed another paper.

"We brought his food to your room so he should be eating at the moment." The maid said he head down.

"Alright I want at least two guards outside our room at all times. I don't want him trying to run away again. Also finish getting everything ready for our wedding I want to make him mine as soon as I can." The king said as he looked up from his newly finished paper work. He then stood and walked out of the room heading down the long halls to his bedroom. He opened the door to see no movement. On the table he only one of the plants had been eaten off of but at least most of the food was gone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bit of orange making him turn around. There laying on the bed curled up in a ball was his queen. A small smile formed on his face that he would never let anyone else see. He watched as a pair of honey brown eyes opened only to go wide as the tiger moved away.

The first thing that caught Ichigo's eyes were piercing blue eyes a few shades lighter than his hair. Under his eyes were teal markers. On top of the man's head was his blue ears by the style you could tell he was a panther. Ichigo backed away already knowing who the person was.

"Good to see that your awake," The king said as he sat on the bed. "Now I have some questions for you before we go to bed.

"Alright," The tiger said as he sat up.

"So why did you run away from me?" The king asked as he makes his way over to his queen. Ichigo looked down but stayed put as the king moved so he was over Ichigo his hands sporting his while keeping the other in place, who was now lying on his back.

"I…" The tiger said but cute himself off as the blue eyes stared down at him. "I was shocked and scared. I mean it's not like I was given any notice my king."

"You have no need to call me king after all by the end of this week you'll be my queen." The king said as he touched Ichigo's check.

"Then what should I call you?" Ichigo asked as he heard the other start to purr.

"Grimmjow," He said right in his bride's ear. "But now let's sleep, It's good to see that the maid's put you in your sleeping cloths." Ichigo said as he watched Grimmjow moved to the closet pulling out some sleeping pant and nothing else. He changed waking sure his tiger was watching after that he moved to the bed pulling Ichigo into his arms as he covered them both up falling fast asleep.

**Manda- So what does everyone think so far. **

**Grimmjow- So when do I get to make my Ichi-berry mine.**

**Ichigo- How about never. **

**Grimmjow- Oh come on Ichi you know you love it. **

**Shiro- He's got a point, So when do I get to come in?**

**Manda- Next chapter, And Grimm's got a point Ichigo your always begging him for more.**

**Ichigo- Why are you guys always on his side?**

**Shiro- Not always, only when he's right king.**

**Ichigo-* sticks his tongue out at him***

**Manda- Ichi if it will make you feel any better I could show you who I'm pairing with Shiro.*Pulls out a piece of paper** **for bra and shows Ichigo they both start giggling***

**Shiro- Hey I want to see, Moves over to them. **

**Manda- *runs off with Shiro chasing* Anyway review and Favorite Please. **


End file.
